A connecting rod or a “con-rod” may be used to connect a piston to a crankshaft in an engine environment, whereby rotating motions may be converted to reciprocating motions. As a part of power conversion components family, any surface wear on the connecting rod can be translated to added mechanical friction which may result in fuel economy reduction.
It would thus be advantageous if connecting rods may be produced to have relatively greater resistance against surface wear and mechanical friction.